spyvsspyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex
White Agent BKW-787 a.k.a. "Lex" was created by CantikErsatz on Y!Gallery for the club Rookie Mistakes. = White Agent BKW-787 : "Lex" = :Born Gervaise Chevalier, Lex was raised by Michèle and Demont Chevalier in Le Puy en Velay, France. Demont, an author of little import and less talent, kept many books which young Gervaise quickly came to adore. Michèle, an editor who had met her husband through his many and disastrous attempts to become published, often enlisted Gervaise's assistance when she had too many proofs to go over. As a result of this, Lex came to love not only the written word, but the ways in which order can be applied to it. :Gervaise attended a small community college, but graduated with honors and moved to the U.S., hoping that the change would help his inborn nervousness. It did not. He found a job at a library in Washington D.C. where he offered sanctuary to Agent White, who was on the run from a group of Gray Nation agents. It is unknown what, exactly, transpired during that time, but soon after the event Gervaise was recruited by the White Nation. :While Lex is not an effective field agent, he is the best archivist in White nation history. He has never lost a file or made himself privy to information above his clearance, and his continued efforts have made him invaluable to his nation. Strengths :Organized to an almost unbelievable extent, and very prompt. Lex is extremely protective of the Archives, and is willing to go to extreme lengths to defend the files therein. Students, please stop trying to steal the Malta file. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Languages ::*'French:' Native language, fluent. ::*'English:' Second language, fluent. ::*'Russian:' Fluent. ::*'Japanese:' Fluent. ::*'Spanish:' Fluent. ::*'Latin:' Fluent. ::*'Arabic:' Passable, but doesn't like using it. Best not to ask why. Weaknesses :Very, very jumpy and high-strung. Panics easily. Personality :While Lex is exceptionally confident in the Archives, out of them he is shy to an almost ridiculous degree. Very attached to agents Blank, Will and Baby. Notes :In the event of a fire or other emergency, an undisclosed agent has been assigned the duty of tranquilizing and evacuating Lex. It is suspected that, otherwise, he would attempt to save the files at the cost of his life. ::WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REMOVE FILES YOU DO NOT HAVE THE CLEARANCE TO READ. Agent BKW-787 has obtained a steel bookmark from an unknown source with which he is exceedingly proficient. Appearances ::*Personnel File ::*Sanctuary: Gervaise is recruited. ::*OCD: Lex and Nero argue over organizational systems, Wally intervenes. ::*Breaking: Lex discovers the hopelessness of his crush on Blank. ::*The Phantom of The Archives: A pair of new agents wander into the Archives. ::*Poor Baby pt. 1: Lex tells White about his crush on Blank. ::*Poor Baby pt. 2: White hatches a plot to help Lex. ::*Poor Baby pt. 3: Lex realizes his position. ::*Poor Baby pt. 4: A confession, at last! ::*Freud's got something to say... pg1: Freud gives Lex psychological guidance. ::*Freud's got something to say... pg2: Freud gives Lex psychological guidance. ::*Meddling: Blank plans a matchmaking. ::*Doodlepage 27 ::*Smoke (Fire part 7}: Ghost searches the White Archives for their weapons record. ::*Intruder: The above, from Lex's point of view. ::*Meeting his other boss...: Baby meets his new boss. ::*Usurper: Lex meets his new assistant. ::*Disapproval: Lex changes his opinion of Baby. ::*Morning People: Stalking the Archives, and a forceful encounter. ::*Mortification and broken Glass: The outcome of Baby's collision with Lex. ::*Mirror, Mirror...: Baby and Lex achieve common ground. ::*Offerings of Friendship: Baby makes peace with Lex. ::*Havoc: More intruders in the Archives, and Lex gets a present. ::*Meeting Will and Screeches: Baby gets a shock. ::*Is There a Doctor In the House?: Lex gets in touch with his maternal streak. ::*Talks: Baby explains his condition. ::*Etymology: Lex gets an inkling of his feelings for Will. ::*Baby and a Spy Kitty: Poe makes her grand entrance. ::*See or Seem...: Poe gets her name. ::*Bringing Up Baby: Lex and Will fight, and a sketch of the two with Baby as a happy family. ::*Kitty Collars and Locked Closets: Baby attempts to remedy Lex and Will's disagreement. ::*Spy Kitty Attacks!: Poe fends off file thieves. ::*Orange and Blue: Lex ponders Will. ::*Getting Home Late: Will gets home in less than perfect condition. ::*Mon Frere: Lex meets a potential relative. ::*Anachronistic Lex/Will Doodles ::*Bibliophile: Lex lets loose. ::*Something Freudian: Freud breaks. Category:SpiesCategory:White_Agency